Coming in Fuzzy
by PiperPaigePhoebe01
Summary: A well-known fact in the minds of the people at Camp Rock is that music always, always held the power. Another response to the iPod Shuffle challenge.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, unfortunately.

**Author's Note**: I was tagged by **pyrolyn-776** again! I'm so glad I was, because this challenge is so fun, and I really wanted to do it again. So, thanks to Pyro, and this story is dedicated to you!

And in case you haven't seen my other response to this challenge (_The Power of Music_), this challenge is called the iPod Shuffle. Basically, you turn on your iPod, music player, or radio station, put it on Shuffle if it's a music player, and write a short fic based on the first ten songs that come up. But there's a catch: you only have the duration of the song to write. When the song ends, you must stop (although you can edit afterwards if you so wish). And, when you're done, post and tag four more people to do it after you!

It's really fun, so I encourage all of you to do it.

**Summary**: A well-known fact in the minds of the people at Camp Rock is that music always, always held the power. Another response to the iPod Shuffle challenge.

**Coming In Fuzzy  
**_by PiperPaigePhoebe01_

**1. S.O.S.****—Jonas Brothers (ex-Shane/Tess, hints of Shane/Mitchie)**

Shane can't take it anymore.

He really thought they could work out, but no. With one thing or another, things went wrong—she invited her _friends _to their date, they never had anything to talk about, and no matter what they were doing, things seemed to be going wrong.

And he didn't understand.

He gave up _everything _for her. He left behind the one girl he thought he could ever love, just because _she_ had "been there when he needed her," in a moment where he wasn't fit to even be in the same room with another human being without wanting to yell, let alone be enough in his right mind to decide who he wanted to date. And yet, he wasn't one of those boyfriends who was distant.

No, he tried to keep their relationship working. He kept himself together. He gave everything for her, and she had thrown it away. Once the newest pop sensation appeared, he was old news, the used Shane Gray.

And no matter how much Tess Tyler tried to make it better, the hug she gave him their last date together just made their whole relationship seem so much worse than it was, so superficial.

But then again, that wasn't surprising.

**2. Bouncing Off The Ceiling—A-Teens (Shane/Mitchie)**

Mitchie was incredibly surprised at the effect Shane kept having on her. Ever since she had returned from Camp Rock and entered junior year, her normally straight A grades had fallen to Bs, then Cs. Of course, that wasn't surprising—she kept dreaming about Shane. He seemed to occupy her thoughts, no matter what time of day it was, and Mitchie didn't know what to do about it.

_I'm a stranger to this feeling. How can he constantly be in my thoughts?_

The feeling she had in the pit of her stomach was strange. Every time she thought of him, she felt restless, like she was going to go insane if he didn't appear next to her that instant. Her mother had confronted her about it, claiming that this was the feeling her mother had when she fell in love with Mitchie's father, but she wasn't sure how she could react to that.

After all, she couldn't be in love... could she?

But... if she was falling in love, then she supposed the rumors were right. You _did _constantly feel like bouncing off the ceiling whenever you thought about the one you loved.

**3. What Dreams Are Made Of**—**Paolo and Isabella - The Lizzie McGuire Soundtrack (Shane/Mitchie)**

What a beautiful night.

Shane and Mitchie look up at the stars, their arms around each other, and Mitchie thinks back on their relationship. She wonders what she's ever done to deserve such a kind, sweet guy to be her first boyfriend. She wonders how they can possibly be together, on this beautiful night, with the stars so close Mitchie feels she can reach out and touch them.

Mitchie smiles at this moment—it's serene and beautiful. Nothing is wrong, not when she's got someone to love, someone to be with... it's the perfect night and the perfect situation.

And Mitchie says softly: "This is what dreams are made of..."

**4. This Is The Life—Hannah Montana (Shane/Mitchie)**

Shane's duet with the unknown Mitchie Torres hit the world by storm. As if Shane wasn't already a superstar, his duet with Mitchie ("This Is Me") earned him a spot in the Musical Hall of Fame.

And Shane and Mitchie still weren't done.

They were ready to shake the world. By now, all of their cares were thrown up in the air and forgotten—they were living the high road, of following your dreams, of being loved, of loving, and there was nothing better. Shane was familiar with the sights of Hollywood, but Mitchie wasn't, and so Shane was with her pretty much constantly, showing her new sights, allowing her to lift off and follow her dreams... forever.

Their life was, to be perfectly honest, pretty much perfect.

Now that they were together, there was nothing but blue sky as far as they could see. Their life flashed before their eyes—all they could do was hold on tightly, hope to get things right, and be with each other.

"That is the life," a famous magazine said of their constant travels and numerous duets together, and Shane and Mitchie couldn't agree more as they pursued their dreams.

**5. Supergirl**—**Krystal (Tess, no pairings)**

Tess had been put on this world for one reason, and one reason only:

To change the world.

Ever since she had been young, that had been her dream. Her mother had always told her that one girl could change the world—all they needed was time, a bit of skill in manipulation, a bit more skill in another area, perseverance, and nothing could stop them. After all, her mother had completely revolutionized the music industry, so why couldn't Tess follow in her footsteps?

Tess's nickname for herself had always been "Supergirl." No matter how many times people tried getting close to her, she always knew that the only thing she needed was her mother's support of her dreams... and herself.

And for fifteen years of her life, she thought she had both of those things.

Until Final Jam of her fifteenth year, the year she met Mitchie and things fell apart. That Final Jam would go down in her memory as the one where her mother let her down and abandoned her. It would be carved in Tess's thoughts for as long as she lived. It was the first time in her life that she didn't feel invincible, and the first time she ever asked:

_I'm here to save the world, but... who is willing to save me?_

**6. Time of My Life—David Cook (Mitchie, lightly implied Shane/Mitchie)**

Waiting for your dreams to come true wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Mitchie had always thought her dreams were so out of reach, and so she was surprised when the clouds parted, the sunlight streamed through, illuminating her dream. For the first time, it seemed within reach and so she reached out for it, wanting to hug it tightly to herself. In that moment, she gave into her dreams—gave into the love of singing—and reached.

She had always been a simple head in the crowd, but not now, not since she joined Camp Rock. Ever since then, she knew it was her time to be more than a name or a face in the crowd. This was her _time._

She was going to make the most of her time here. She was going to try and make her dreams a reality. She was ready to run, her arms open wide—she tasted every moment, every sweet moment, of her first moment on stage, the moment when her dreams were oh-so-close, and the moment where she gave into more than love of singing, but also the love of a human being, and she felt her world start to turn.

This was the time of her life, she knew.

And she was damned if she was going to waste it.

**7. Hollywood's Not America—Ferras (Shane/Mitchie)**

When Mitchie moved to Hollywood, Shane at first thought things could work out. But then, she started getting pulled into the dangerous waters of Hollywood—and things began falling apart.

He calls her every night, but she doesn't answer. They only talk at lunch, and even then it's for a few minutes, and then—then she goes to the recording studio, pecking him on the cheek lightly, saying "I love you" and then wandering away, getting sucked into the most dangerous depths of Hollywood. Shane finds himself missing the nights they used to have together, the times where they stayed together all night and never got tired of each other.

Hollywood was breaking Mitchie, he knew.

Thankfully, she did too.

She knocked on the door one cold December morning, shivering.

"I can't do this," she whispers.

And Shane holds her against the wind and the danger that is Hollywood and he tells her: "Go home. Put on your old blue jeans and go home. And just remember: Hollywood is not America."

**8. Cinderella**—**The Cheetah Girls (Caitlyn Gellar, no pairings)**

Caitlyn Gellar had always heard fairytales.

She used to love hearing about the damsel in distress and how the fairytale prince would come around and rescue her. Then there would be a happy ending, and you never heard anything more about them.

When she had been young, those stories entranced her, but when she got older, she realized that they weren't as glamorous as she had always thought they were. Caitlyn didn't _want _to sit in a cold, dark, and dusty cellar—she wanted to save herself. She didn't want anyone to save her; it was her against the world. She would rather rescue herself and earn the happy ending herself.

She could slay her own dragon; she could dream her own dreams.

She didn't a male to help her with it.

And, in fact, contrary to popular belief, she didn't need a male to make her happy.

Sure, that made her odd. But she didn't care.

As long as she wasn't Cinderella, she was fine.

As long as she was independent, she knew she could fly and pursue her dreams. And in the moment Caitlyn became dependent on a male for happiness, she would stumble and lose her dreams forever.

That was the one thing Caitlyn was sure of—and something she was not willing to let happen.

**9. Mirror, Mirror—Barlow Girl (Tess)**

The mirror used to be Tess's best friend.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all_?" Tess used to say, and her mirror always used to reply, "_You are, my dear. No one can compare to your beauty, your grace and your charm."_

That was the one thing that Tess loved most of all.

She loved being doted on. She loved being the best—and if she wasn't, then she would fight until she _was _the best. There wasn't anything to it: her motto was "Be the best," and she didn't care what she had to do in order to get there.

Except she should have known being the fairest wasn't about to last.

She should have known she was the wicked one and Sleeping Beauty would come. She would come and steal away her fame, her fortune, and her beauty. She would steal away Prince Charming.

But she refused to think of it, helplessly hoping that moment would not come.

And yet it did.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all_?" Tess asks.

And her mirror says: "_Not you, my dear. Not you."_

Tess breaks.

**10. Reflection**—**Christian Aguilera (Mitchie)**

If you looked at Mitchie, you would see a shy, slightly pretty, girl.

No one knew that she wore a mask. She never showed anyone how she really felt, no matter how much she wanted to. She kept it hidden, hiding behind a smile. She fools everyone... except her heart. She even tries to fool that too, but it's impossible.

She looks in the reflection and she sees herself as she really is.

She wants to show the rest of the world that, but isn't sure how. She writes all these beautiful songs but does she sing them? Oh, of course not—she's too shy for that. And so she hides behind a mask, behind the reflection that everyone else sees but that somehow refuses to reflect back to her. She sees the passionate girl, the one with the heart that must be free, and the words she wants to say rises to her lips, but she can't say them, of course.

She has to conceal herself.

For a moment, she believes that. For fifteen years of her life, in fact, she believes that. And then things change. She's not sure how, but her mask is cracking. People are seeing the girl she really is, and Mitchie somehow counts that as a blessing.

Somehow she finds herself, at the end of July in her fifteenth year, singing in front of everyone at Final Jam, wearing her heart on her sleeve, her mask proudly gone, and she... she thinks:

_This is me._

-

**Author's Note**: Not all of these are Smitchie, surprisingly. I'm shocked at the few that have Tess in them—since when have I been able to get in Tess Tyler's head. But then again, who am I to knock it, if it works? I actually think these ones follow closer to the songs I used, so I'm really happy with them. Please review if you like them, yeah?

And I'm tagging:

**have-a-cookie**

**Konnichiwa Minna**

**KungFuDuckie-x3**

**lazydigitalbooklet.**

Of course, again, everyone can do this. It's incredibly fun, and I'd really love to see more peoples' takes on this same challenge!


End file.
